Pigtails
by Ceasefire
Summary: [MaxHilary] Hilary contemplates being surrounded by clueless teenage boys, and decides to change her hair style. However, one of them isn't quite as clueless as she thought...


Where did this come from? I have no feasible clue. Either way, I hope you enjoy. I do not own Beyblade; I am simply one who now filters out and in at will.

* * *

Although Hilary Tachibana spent the majority of her time with a group of teenage boys, did that give her any reason not to get in touch with her feminine side once in a while? Tyson, Kai, Max, Rei and Kenny had apparently not quite noticed that she was of the opposite sex yet, and instead resorted to treating her like another teenage boy with slightly more _padding_ to his chest muscles. It was indeed true that they very rarely required her womanly virtues (unless it involved cooking their dinner), but was it really too much to ask to be appreciated as a stunningly beautiful, brilliantly intelligent woman once in a while? No, she thought not. That's probably why she brought the matter up during dinner that night.

"Hey guys…" she trailed off awkwardly, causing everyone to look to her position at the table. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Of course not, Hilary!" Max grinned, placing his chopsticks back on the table. "You know you can ask us anything."

"Well, as you know, I am _blossoming_into a young woman…" she started, causing Tyson to choke on his rice, "And I was wondering if you think I should change my style at all?"

"What do you mean?" Kenny inquired.

"You know… make myself a little cuter," she stated, looking at each of the boys questioningly. The look on Kai's face suggested that he didn't want to be involved with the idea at all. Tyson looked like he was about to explode from laughter. Rei wore a "damned if I do, damned if I don't" expression and Kenny looked clueless.

"Fine," Hilary sniffed. "Useless guys."

"Err... what about putting your hair in pigtails?" Max asked hesitantly, and the rest of the gang stared.

"You know, that's not a bad idea, Max!" Hilary exclaimed, clapping her hands and rubbing them against each other. "Thanks!" And with that, she quickly finished off her dinner and dashed into her room. "I'll try it out right now!"

Kenny, Tyson, Rei and Kai stared at Max, who blinked innocently and wiped at his mouth. "What is it? Do I have a bit of rice stuck to my face or something?"

Kai simply shook his head and began gathering the dirty plates and bowls.

* * *

About a half hour later, The BBA Revolution had finished tidying up after themselves, and had wandered off to their respective bedrooms to wait for the time when they were actually tired enough to sleep. Somewhere down the hallway, the door of Hilary's bedroom clicked open and the brunette stepped into lounge room. "Hey guys, I'm done!"

Max grinned, and followed the sound of the girl's voice, meeting Rei halfway down the hall. Kai was standing by Tyson's bedroom door. "Do I _have _to?" Tyson sighed, and Kai simply nodded, causing the blue-haired boy to groan and pull himself off his bed. "Really, Tyson. It's not going to kill you."

"You don't know that, oh esteemed leader," Tyson grumbled, walking towards the lounge with their team captain. Kai simply gave his trademark "humph" and said no more.

The sight that met their eyes as they entered the room made their tongues get caught somewhere between laughter and a scream. Kenny, who had reached the room first, was standing next to Hilary, mouth agape.

The teenage girl had, apparently, attempted to braid her messy, shoulder-length brown hair into two pigtails at either side of her head, but apparently had very little experience with plaiting hair, because her hair had knotted severely into two brown clumps. The two 'braids' were held together by orange ribbons.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"Errr... Hilary? Your hair is a mess," Tyson blinked. "Do you actually have any experience with plaiting?"

"No, but I thought it looked okay..." she muttered.

"Well, it certainly looks interesting!" Kenny stated, adjusting his glasses nervously.

"I'll loan you something to get the knots out," Rei said sheepishly.

Kai simply looked stunned.

Hilary sighed. "Okay... guess my plan backfired then." And with that she slunk back into her room, leaving the guys to ponder whether truth or lies would've hurt their friend more.

* * *

"OUCH! Stupid hair!" Hilary cursed as she tore at her brown locks with a comb. "Now I can see what they meant!" As she began working at another knot in her hair, there was a knock on her door. "Come in! OW! Damn it…"

"Hey, Hilary. Rei told me to give this to you," Max entered the room, holding out a bottle of some sort of hair product designed to smooth out knots.

"Trust him to save something like this..." she muttered.

"Well then, I just came into say goodnight," Max said. "Oh! And I forgot to tell you something!"

"What is it, Max?" Hilary said as she worked some of the cream-coloured lotion into her messy hair. And without any hesitation, Max leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I think you look cute anyway." The blonde grinned, and quickly headed towards the door. "Goodnight!"

Hilary, blushing madly, lightly brushed the place on her cheek where Max had kissed her with her fingertips, and smiled softly.

"Now, that's what I call a gentleman," she whispered, picking the comb back up and beginning to brush her hair back to its usual style. It was always nice to know your womanly efforts were appreciated.

* * *

**Notes:**Aww, cuteness. I adore this coupling. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet. 


End file.
